


"Patience... is not something I'm known for." - Supercorp

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2019 [28]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Best Friends, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: Lena and Kara go on a stake-out and it's up to Lena to entertain the bored alien.





	"Patience... is not something I'm known for." - Supercorp

**Author's Note:**

> Happy National Chocolate day!
> 
> Non canon compliant: Lena knows Kara is Supergirl and they're still best friends.
> 
> Also, any writing tips/constructive criticism are appreciated! 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy x

'I don't understand why you would volunteer to go on a stake-out,' Kara Danvers spoke unenthusiastically from her seat on the bench inside the van.

'Because a lot of DEO agents got injured during the last fight with that alien and they're short staffed at the moment,' Lena Luthor replied logically.

'But this is sooo boring,' the superhero complained. 'Can't I just go in and punch the bad guy until he tells us what we need to know?'

Lena gave her a pointed look. 'No, Supergirl is going to have to take a back seat for the night. And look, you might be able to scare him into telling you everything he knows, but that guy probably doesn't even know that much. We have to let him lead us to his boss who has ties with the higher circle of this anti-alien weapons market. We have to make sure we take out the right players, otherwise this organisation will keep on functioning after we arrest some of their members and they will be even harder to catch once they know the cops and the DEO are on them. You just have to be a little patient,' Lena smiled at her best friend.

Kara groaned. 'Patience... is not something I'm known for.'

The Luthor scoffed audibly, 'I beg to differ. Remember when you made it your mission to teach me the Super friend dance move? I can't dance to save my life, Kara. It took patience and courage to teach me that.'

Kara smiled fondly at the memory. 'That was fun, and your dances skills aren't so terrible, Lena.'

'I thought we were done lying to each other, Kara.'

'I'm not lying!' The Kryptonian promised with a laugh. 'That was different. It was entertaining to teach you how to dance, and it's not like I could punch you into learning that move faster. Now we're just sitting ducks, and I feel useless as both Kara and Supergirl right now.'

'You're keeping me company, Kara,' Lena pointed out. 'And I had a feeling you were to find this stake-out deeply dissatisfying, so I brought a few things to keep you entertained. I brought snacks, music, a card game, and I made a list with all the games we could play without extra materials like 20 questions, or never have I ever. I also thought we could just talk about stuff, you know. And if you don't mind of course, I've had a lot of questions since finding out who you really are.' She was referring to the Supergirl reveal that had taken place a few months ago.

A warm feeling spread through Kara's body at the sight of her best friend putting so much thought into a dumb stake-out. 'You've really come prepared, huh?'

'Of course, I wasn't going to let National City's favourite superhero die of boredom now, was I? Lex might have a vendetta against Superman, but I would much rather be Supergirl's friend than her enemy,' Lena said with a soft smile.

'I second that,' the Super nodded in agreement. 'Team Supercorp all the way.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading honeys x 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @luversd if you like chocolate!


End file.
